


Typical Teen Ish

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bullying, Eliza is a saint, Emo, Family, Family Drama, Fighting, Friendship/Love, High School AU, Kind of angsty?, LGBTQ, Lams - Freeform, Modern AU, Multi, OC, Original Characters - Freeform, Self-Acceptance, but i swear it's only to make the plot move they're not important, emo!philip, hamfam, parenting am i right, philodosia/philidosia, poor peggy, school fire, slight kingbury i think? kind of?, sneaking off to parties and shit, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Philip is going through his emo phase and Peggy is having issues at school.A fanfic in which the Hamilfam is just trying to keep everyone's crap together. Kind of angstyWARNING: If you're sensitive about bullying, read at your own risk when reading Chapter Two. It's not that bad, but Idk, it might make you cry?? It made me cry. But basically if you're used to Heathers then it should be ok pretty much lmao





	1. Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> This is me experimenting. I am aware of plot flaws.

"Angelica!" Alex cried, opening the front door. "What's the emergency?"

Angelica made _tsk-tsk_ noises and shook her head, exasperated. She had on a white blouse with blue jeans and slippers, and her hair was in a messy bun, so Alex got the impression she rushed to get here—I mean, Angelica wearing a white blouse? Not her typical approach to things.

"I told you. It's Peggy. She's gotten into another fight at school."

Alex sighed. For two months now, Peggy has been complaining about school more lately and is just acting...strange. She stayed up late and texted more than anything, didn't listen to Angelica and Eliza's demands, talked back to teachers along with Angelica and Eliza, refused to spend a lot of time on homework...So much has changed. And Peggy was a _good girl_. A little loud and obnoxious, sure, but not _repulsive_. Alex just couldn't image what's been going on in her brilliant mind. She was so much more better than this.

"Have you talked to Mr. Washington, the principle? Or maybe Peggy herself? Ooh, how about her friend Sally and Maria? Maybe they—"

"Alex. Please. I've talked to everyone. Even her therapist. No one is getting any information from Peggy—not even from observing her. I asked her everything I possibly could—How I can help, what's bothering her, is she okay—she doesn't want to listen to me. Alex, she doesn't want to listen to anyone." Angelica sighed and sat down at the kitchen table, rubbing her temple while closing her eyes. "I knew it. Eliza was wrong—I'm not cut out to be a parent."

"Angie..." Alex sat next to his friend and gently touched her shoulder. "You're a _wonderful_ parent. Maybe even the best parent I know. You know how to be gentle, but you're not afraid to draw the line. You've taught me literally all I know about parenting. Hell, without you," Alex chuckled "Philip would probably think I'm, like, the worst dad ever."

Angelica snorted. "Not true," she muttered.

"No, but it could've been."

Angelica thought for a moment, giving Alex a meaningful look. "I just don't know what to do anymore. Eliza and I have nothing..." She shook her head. "Enough about me. How's your boy, Philip?"

"He's doing just—"

"—Fine." Philip had walked into the room and—God, what the absolute hell—he was wearing _eyeliner._ And black _everything_ —Clothes, makeup, boots...

He threw his backpack onto the floor and immediately started texting someone. Angelica and Alex exchanged a shocked, concerned look.

"Philip? What the fuck? You look like you're one of those kids who listen to, like, Panic! At The Disco and Three Days Grace. Or ones who beat up goody-goodies in allies. Like, what the hell happened to you!?"

Philip rolled his eyes. "Don't act so surprised, Paps. Just trying something new, geez, get off my case."

"Someone's going through quite a phase," Angelica grumbled. "What the hell would Theodosia think?"

Philip's face immediately turned bright red. "Shut up! Theo's not part of this. God. You're not my mom, Angie."

Angelica rolled her eyes. "When did this happen? I thought I had _parental_ issues."

"Yeah, Philip," Alex said. "When _did_ this happen? Did Jefferson let you use his makeup? Or was it Laf? Or maybe it was fucking Peggy, oh my god—"

"Leave me alone!" Philip swatted Alex's hand aside and turned to leave the room, but Alex snatched his phone.

"D-Dad! S-stop—"

"What party? What is Theo talking about?"

"Oh shit. Bye."

"No, Angie! You're staying. Philip, explain."

"Stop acting like such an old dad and give me my phone back!" Philip's face somehow turned brighter.

"I'M CALLING LAURENS!" Alex threatened.

"I DON'T CARE! DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!" Philip walked upstairs to his toom and  Alex heard a door slam.

"Well, that went....well..."

 Angelica shook her head. "Yeah, I can see. Do you really think he was going to a party?"

Alex shrugged. "These days? I can't tell."

-

Laurens got home that day and almost collapsed with exhaustion. Working on night shifts were tiresome, and the days went by way too slow. He fixed himself some coffee and then decided to pay Alex a visit in their room.

Alex was sitting on the bed, casually reading through the book Angelica had gotten him for Christmas. Laurens couldn't tell if he still wasn't done with it or was just rereading it, but it didn't matter; Alex's expressions while reading were just priceless—and cute.

"Hey, babe," Laurens said, setting his bag down and falling onto the bed.

Alex put down his stuff and grinned. "Hi, dear. Missed me?"

"Duh." Laurens pulled Alex close and hugged him before giving him a gentle, slow kiss on his forehead. "I'm tired. I'm going to sleep, so you better turn off the damn light and stop reading." Laurens smirked playfully.

"Hmm," Alex mused. "Maybe. Depends how much you beg me."

"Fuck you."

"I love you, too." Alex kissed Laurens on the lips, and he blushed. "Okay, okay, Lexi, I get it, you love me. How's Pip?"

Alex winced. "Well...He came home today and...God, Laurens, he looked so fucking emo."

Laurens stared at him.

"I'm not joking!"

"Well..." Laurens tried to search for the words. "If he likes the emo style, then we should support that."

Alex shook his head. "It's not him. I know it's not. But I don't know why he's acting so weird. He yelled at me and was even planning on going to some party! He didn't even study for his science exam."

"Wow. That's very unlike our son..."

"I know, right?" Alex sighed. "What are we going to do? Philip is breaking the rules—or at least planning to—and Peggy got into another fight."

Laurens winced this time. "Poor thing. I wish I knew what was bothering her."

"Yeah. Angie's worried. She and Eliza have been trying everything....What the hell's happening?"

Laurens hugged Alex again, and Alex smiled and hugged back in response. "I don't know, but we'll think of something. We always do."

 

 


	2. Or You Can Die Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see Peggy's problems....and they're not so good....

Alex got up extra early the next morning and immediately made pancakes. In the shape of dinosaurs.

Now, if Laurens was there, he would've teased Alex for that. I mean, dinosaur pancakes? How _original_ , and they're for seven-year-olds. Alex almost didn't know why either, but he figured... _If something meaningful can make Philip forget who he is, then maybe something meaningful from his childhood can make him remember._ He must've been making a lot of noise—dropping pans and utensils, cursing—because it surely got Philip's attention.

He walked down the stairs, still rubbing his eyes. His black clothing was off, but the black eyeliner still remained on his eyes, though smudged badly. "Alex?" he asked. "What's...what's this?"

Alex forced a smile. "Hey, son! Just thought I'd make some good old-fashioned pancakes. I mean, you must be sick of having cereal all the time..."

Philip didn't look convinced. He crossed his arms and gave his father a curious look. "Hmm? Really? So I guess you wouldn't mind if I just started skipping breakfast here and ate with some friends at school?" There was a spark of hope in his eyes.

"I would mind."

Philip rolled his eyes and grabbed a cup of orange juice before turning to his father with suspicion. "Dinosaur pancakes? Dad, I'm not fucking five."

Alex winced. "I know...but...You used to love them so, I thought maybe..." He gestured vaguely, trying to find the right words. He amazingly couldn't, and he was the type of person who _always_ had the words—He was a novelist and journalist. Words shouldn't be hard for him, but they were in very rare moments like these.

Philip just shook his head in disgust and chugged the orange juice. "I'm going to be late. Just let me change."

He didn't even stop to eat the pancakes, so later he'd invite Angelica over so they could discuss and eat.

_At least Philip was wearing his usual uniform!_

Little did he know Philip packed his new clothes in his backpack and changed at school.

-

Peggy developed a habit Philip had taught her when calming down.

_Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept..._

Ever since she walked in on Philip crying after he accidently said something to hurt Theodosia, his best friend, and heard the French counting, she used it as a way to sooth him and even herself. She could even remember when _she_ was upset, Philip would help _her_ count. It was a sad, distant memory, but it still made her miss her relationship with the young boy nevertheless. Now she wished Philip was there—or at least Laurens, the only adult she cared to talk to these days—to help her get through this day.

But she couldn't, just stand here in the bathroom and cry, hoping the girls wouldn't find her, hoping she could stay for at least one more hour...

It didn't happen. Of _course_ it didn't happen. 

Peggy just couldn't take it anymore—the insults, the judging, the misconceptions, the lies, the fraud and _cruelty_ of it all. She told herself she could ignore the force, told herself he could still stand tall, that she would be the daughter Angelica and Eliza hoped she would be.

But she couldn't, no, not like this, hiding in the bathroom and missing class.

She heard the restroom door creak open, and her heart stopped. _Take a deep breath, close your eyes, and pray. Maybe they won't see if you if you just stay quiet._

"Margarita?" A sing-song, mocking voice called from the doorway. _Shit, she knows..._

"Peggy, don't make me come out and find you..." She heard a stall being kicked open, then another, then another, one-by-one....

The girls' laughter rang through the room and echoed, and Peggy felt trapped by their voices, like they themselves knew she was vulnerable, as if they could haunt her anywhere.

When the girls came closer to her stall, she cursed and ducked onto the floor and crawled to another. She knew she couldn't keep this up—

Even though the main girl was nowhere near Peggy, the other—named Lila—somehow picked up on Peggy's idea and was already there waiting for her, opening the door, catching Peggy's hiding spot.

"Found her!"

Peggy gulped and tried to run to the other stall, but Lila grabbed her ankle and pulled her out. Peggy shouted and kicked, but there was no use—she was being dragged to the middle of the room, and she couldn't stop it.

"Well..." The main girl, with short, red hair that was half-way dyed black, scary, bright green eyes and—a contrast to her personality—wore all white...a school shirt, skirt, and flats. Her name was Kathy, and she hated Peggy more than anyone else, though Peggy never could figure out why. "Little Meggy Rita Schuler or whatever the hell her name is finds herself in a little _situation."_ She turned to Lila and the other girl, Milly. "Girls, what do you suppose we do?"

Lila yanked Peggy's hair that was in a bun, and Peggy yelped. "How about ruin her hair?"

"No, I've got it!" Milly said, scratching Peggy's arm while pulling her up. "How 'bout we let her remember us with a few marks?"

"Girls, that's enough," Kathy said with fake sympathy. She lifted up Peggy's chin and grinned while Peggy fought back tears.

"Let's just show her how pathetic she really is." Without any warning, Kathy picked up Peggy and slammed her against one of the sinks, and Peggy's stomach exploded with pain as she tried to catch her breath. One of the girls—Lila, she figured—yanked on Peggy's hair once again to pull her head up to where she could see herself in the mirror while Kathy held onto Peggy's chin, her nails digging into her skin, minty breath consuming her. "Look at that, Peggy. What do you see? Obviously there's a very useless, stupid, ugly girl that will never do anything right." She and Lila let go of her, leaving her to crash onto the sink.

"Why you got adopted, I have no idea." Kathy smirked. "Prepare to die alone, girl, because no one would want you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry ;-;
> 
> Uhmmmm yeah
> 
> ...
> 
> Comments are appreciated but just??? dont kill me????


	3. Keep On Testing Me, You'll End Up Like Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tHEY SNEAK OFF TO THE PARTYYY
> 
>  
> 
> ..and danger.

Peggy stormed up to her room as soon as she got home and shut her door, ignoring the protests and concerned questions from her moms Angelica and Eliza. She changed into her favorite yellow tank top and blue jean shorts, dabbed on some makeup, fixed her bun, and pulled out her phone. She angrily made notes that she'd never share with anyone, cursing about the problems she had, clicked "Ignore" when her therapist tried to call her, and tried to play some games to keep her mind off things. She was expecting to pass nearly another hour like this.

She didn't expect Philip's alarming texts.

**From: Pip**

_Peggy!! Are you there?? Please pick up!!!_

_Please Peggy_

_I need you_

_I'm running from these three guys_

_I'm near the drug store down the street_

**From: Margarita Pegs**

_What the hell are you talking about, Pip!?_

_Are you ok??_

_What's wrong?_

_Why are you being chased!_

_For GOD'S SAKE, ANSWER ME!!_

**From: Pip**

_Sorry,_ _im_ _back_

_It's all good_ _tho_

**From: Margarita Pegs**

_Ok but seriously what's going on????_

**From: Pip**

_Sorry these guys threatened me @ school during lunch and now they're mad so they chased me_

**From: Margarita Pegs**

_What kind of explanation is that!? What the hell did you do_

**From: Pip**

_Nothing! They were talking shit so I stood up to them. They warned me that I should run so I did, and then they chased me around the block. Thank god, James Reynolds took care of it and they're gone now_

Peggy took a deep breath and thanked the lord underneath her breath.

**From: Margarita Pegs**

_Ok_ _ok_ _...I'm not mad. Just don't scare me like that ever again. What were they saying?_

**From: Pip**

_U know, the usual. Picking on my friends and crap_

**From: Pip**

_Please don't tell Lexi or Laurens_  

  **From: Margarita Pegs**

_I won't, I promise. Just don't do anything stupid. Stay safe,_ _pippy_

**From: Pip**

_I will, trust me_

There was a brief pause of action for a few minutes and Peggy tried to calm herself down.

**From: Pip**

_Wanna go to a party this Friday? It's @ school, 10:00 pm. Totally safe, just a bunch of kids having fun and listening to music and shit_

Now Peggy was getting concerned. First, Philip gets into a fight. Now he's going to a party? She knew Alex and Laurens enough to know that they'd _never_ let Philip go to a party unless it was chaperoned.

**From: Margarita Pegs**

_Any adults?_

**From: Pip**

_Nah_ _fam_ _just teens hanging out. It'll be fun_

Peggy wasn't going to tell on Philip. That just felt wrong. But she couldn't let him go by himself—by heart, he was a softy. He needed someone there for him. Besides, Peggy could really use a break from home...

**From: Margarita Pegs**

_Ok I'll be there_

**From: Pip**

_Great. See you there, pegs_

-

Angelica was there the next morning with Peggy, already dressed and ready to go.

"What the hell?" Philip asked. "Dad, what's going on?"

"Oh, nothing," Alex said sincerely. "Angelica decided to pay a visit. We're just having a chat about Peggy's grades." Philip glanced at Peggy, who he considered as a sister, and he could immediately sense her discomfort. He tried for a smile, but Peggy looked away. "Okay....Well, I'm already dressed and everything so let's just catch the bus."

Alex nodded and helped Angelica pack Peggy's lunch before the two teens headed out the door.

"Son?" Alex asked all of a sudden.

"Yes?"

"Please stay safe."

Philip paused and looked at Peggy, questioning silently if she had told them about the chasing. There was no sign of guilt. She looked equally confused. Philip nodded and walked out the door, exchanging an excited, nervous look with Peggy, knowing that today was their first sneak-off to a party.

-

"I'm worried about those two," Angelica had said right after Philip and Peggy left.

"I know, I am too." Alex sat down his newspaper and frowned. "Peggy refused to answer her therapist?"

"Correct."

"Why? Doesn't she need help?"

Angelica shrugged. "She might not want it. As in, she might not want to tell anyone. Peggy...I have a feeling she just wants to be the perfect daughter, and it's consuming her, and, ironically, it causes her to act worse."

"Any hints regarding that?"

"Yes. She snapped at me yesterday—which isn't new, but what she said..." Angelica took in a shaky breath. "It startled me. She said: 'You know, some daughters do everything right...but end up dead.'"

Silence.

"I don't get it," Alex said quietly, concern in his voice.

"I really don't either," Angelica said, sitting down her coffee mug. "But I think it was implying a lot of stuff she'd never want us to find out."

The darkness of that thought sunk in.

"Also...I went through her phone one day."

"Yes?" Alex asked, sitting up straighter, intrigued.

"It had a list of things...Some quite typical; Feed the cat, do the laundry, finish math homework...with a question mark. But at the very bottom, it read: 'Take care of that brat.'" Angelica was close to tears as she looked up at Alex for the first time. "Alex...you don't think she meant..."

Alex held Angelica's hand. "Shh, easy. No, I do not think it means what that might imply. Peggy wouldn't hurt anyone. I mean, don't you know her?"

Angelica's tears flowed off her cheeks. "I don't think I do anymore."

-

Nor Peggy or Philip were prepared for such a party.

Bright neon lights shone through the room, confetti, beach balls, and bubbles were in the air, music blaring, people dancing, and _man_ , there were so many cinnamon buns around that Philip thought he'd pass out.

"Woah..." Peggy said in awe. "Ooh, look!" She pointed to a group of kids rapping.

"So?"

"I LOVE that song!!" She ran to the kids, forgetting all about her plan to stay close to Philip. However, the boy didn't mind. In fact, he had plans on how to keep Peggy away. He had some ish to deal with.

He walked up to George Eacker and his gang in his black clothes and dropped a small slip of paper on the table where they were at.

"Okay, there. That's the address to the stupid skating rink thing. Now give me what you promised."

George smirked with his friends and snatched the slip, examining it. "Wow, Philip. You surprised me today. Who would've know you'd come through with this deal?"

"Yes," Philip snarled impatiently. "Now give me the fucking application."

One of his buddies—some guy they called J. Adams—rolled his eyes and gave George the slip. Philip had his had outstretched. "Well? Give me the fucking paper!"

"You see, Pip, we're not done here."

"What the _hell_ are you talkingabout!? The deal was that if I gave you some lame tickets that—by the way, cost one-hundred dollars—you'd give me back Theo's application to King's College! Now _give it_ to me, or—" 

"Woah, woah, woah, young man," George said, holding up the application from Philip's reach. "I can easily burn this slip of paper, then little miss perfect won't get into her dream college, and that'll break her heart, and she'll hate you forever."

Philip tried to glare but only found himself close to tears. "G-Give it back!"

"Ha!" George laughed. "Make me, Pipsqueak." He held out a lighter and began to burn off the edge of Theodosia's application, which made Philip boil with rage. He quickly sprung towards George and smacked the lighter out of his hand, the application dropping (only the edge burned), the lighter beginning a fire...

"Guys! FIRE! RUN!" The smoke alarms went off, and everyone rushed to get out of the burning building.

Philip punched George, and his allies quickly ran, pushing Peggy out of the way. "Philip—Wait!—" She fell and one of the guys carried her away, though she still called out for her friend, the one she saw as a brother.

Philip and George continued to kick and punch, but eventually they only saw the bright glow of the fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this got slightly confusing. Also, I didn't know what George would want in exchange for Theo's application so I made up something random lmao
> 
> CLIFFHANGERS SORRY!!!
> 
> Plot twist: they were listening to Rap God
> 
> ....
> 
>  
> 
> or just Guns and Ships


	4. Rather Be A Good Nobody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to hell
> 
> jk sorry um we get to see if anyone lives or not
> 
> and hEY PHILODOSIA/PHILIDOSIA sooo yay!!! <3

Philip found himself lying on the ground, staring up at the night sky, the stars so bright it almost blocked away the red and blue lights of the cop cars. He gasped, remembering everything, and tried to sit up, but a man—a firefighter—gently pushed him back down. "You need to breathe," he said. "Just rest, okay? You'll be fine."

There was something familiar about the man, but at the moment, he wasn't worried about it. "N-No! Y-You don't understand, I need to—"

"Shh, boy, rest." Someone called to get the man's attention, and he turned, walking away from Philip to see what he wanted. Philip immediately took off running back into the school, which (thankfully) wasn't damaged. He got into the doorway when George came up to him and punched him in the nose, which started to bleed right away. "Bastard," he said angrily, rushing back outside to his parents. Philip brushed it off and ran back into the gym to search for Theodosia's application.

He searched, panicked, but eventually saw the application lying right there. He sighed in relief and stuffed it in his pocket.

"You!" a man called—a cop! "Come here right now, you're in big trouble!"

Philip froze. He never wanted this—fights, chasings, cops surrounding him...

Running would look bad. He had to stay and show the cop he wasn't a threat.

He put his hands down on his back and positioned himself on the ground the way you were supposed to do. He began to sob as the cop searched him and pulled him up, heading towards the police car.

-

"What do you mean _you don't know_!?" Angelica's voice went up an octave with fear and anger.

"I'm _sorry_!" Peggy screamed, tears overflowing her cheeks as she turned to face her mother. "I couldn't do anything about it! I—"

" _Couldn't do anything about it_? Peggy, for _God's sake_ , you guys _snuck off to a party_! You couldn't do anything about _that_? You left Philip by _himself!_ You couldn't do anything about that either, could you?"

"STOP!" Peggy screamed. "You're the _mother_ for crying out loud! And Alex, you his dad!" Alex lowered his head in shame, tears in his eyes. "Couldn't you guys do anything to stop us?" Silence. "That's what I thought."

"Peggy—"

"No! Listen to me for once! If you loved Philip so much, you'd save him. You'd do something instead of sitting on your ass like right now—"

"What do you suppose we do then, Peggy!?"

Peggy shook her head in rage and ran up the stairs. 

 Angelica began to sob, covering her face with her eyes. Alex tried to comfort her but she pulled away, trying to speak and steady her racing heart. "I'm so sorry, Alex..." Her voice was so thin and broken Alex could barely stand it. "I wish I was there. I wish I'd known how to help your son, but..." She continued to cry, and Alex could do nothing but watch.

They called the police. The principal, Mr. Washington, said he had seen Philip safe after the fire broke out. Apparently the party took place at school, and even though detention was being held **(yes, even late at night fight me)** no adult knew about the party. Mr. Washington knew Philip's parents would want to know about their son right away, so he called them, and Alex and Angelica finally began to relax, but begged Washington to talk to the head of detention so Philip could go home. However, Philip didn't want to leave, so it took awhile for him to get home, where he'd be greeted with not angry parents, but thankful parents, ones who were so relieved their children made it out alive. Alex had contacted Laurens and Eliza as soon as the news spread (which was rather quickly) and they, too, were relieved to find out Philip and Peggy were okay.

However, there was more to tell.

As soon as Philip arrived home, he began to sob and apologize, now dressed in his usual clothing, all signs of dark makeup washed away. Peggy, as soon as she heard his voice, rushed downstairs and gave him a hug, sobbing too. But she then left so she wouldn't be bothered by everyone else, for she was still angry with her family for acting unfair, though mostly angry at herself because—yes, she knew deep down that—she could've prevented all of this.

But she didn't.

Philip refused to talk too much about what had happened, but he did give details on the fight and fire. Not the reason why, or what had happened when he was in detention for about an hour.

-

Philip, with his nose still bleeding, was sent to detention right after the cop had caught him in the school.

He was ashamed and guilt lingered in his heart, but he actually felt _safe_ for once after all these long weeks; home no longer was safe...Just imagine how disappointed, worried, and angry Alex, Laurens, and everyone else was right now. _And it was his fault._

Philip tried to console himself. _I did this for a great, just cause._ If that was so, why didn't any of this feel just anymore?

He tapped a pencil on the desk, staring to the ground, blocking out everyone else—which wasn't too hard since the room was deadly quiet, full of kids falling asleep or doing homework.

He was so caught up with knowing he was alive, wondering how bad the situation could've truly went, that he didn't even notice his best friend right in front of him.

"Pip?" Theodosia asked.

Philip looked up, shocked to see her; he was almost convinced he had imagined her sweet voice.

"Th-Theo? W-What are you—"

She held up her phone, a photo of a teen in all black being rushed to a cop car. Philip felt his heart shatter with guilt as he looked up into her eyes, somehow they were gentle, warm, scared, and bitter at the same time. "Theo, I—"

"Shh." She grabbed his hand, and Philip, though his heart sped up and felt a little better, stayed emotionless, for the cold was still nipping away the tenderness of the gesture. "I'm not mad. But you scared me. Philip..." Her voice broke, and Philip started to tear up. "I thought I was going to lose you. And I don't want that to happen. I love you—I really do, Philip. But..." She shook her head. She got up to move her chair closer to his, close enough where she could gently caress his cheek and smooth out his hair, which she did. 

Philip's tears ran down his cheek, and Theo gently wiped them away. "It's—it's okay, I'm....I'm here now—"

Philip hugged her, and shamelessly began to cry. It was weird how that moment was—he was sad and heartbroken that he hurt the ones he loved, but at the same time, he couldn't imagine anything else but being right there in that moment with his best friend, he couldn't possibly imagine a more precious memory.

If the kids around them noticed, they were politely ignoring them.

Theo cried too, and gently pulled away. "Theo, I'm sorry. Please, please, know that I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you—I l-love you too—"

"Philip, why are you doing this?"

Philip stared, confused. "What do you mean?"

She looked up at him with her beautiful eyes, and Philip thought he couldn't breathe. She gently rubbed the black eyeliner off his face, and Philip felt flustered; his cheeks reddened and he had a weird urge to kiss her, though he wouldn't dare try.

She lifted up his arm to gesture at his black sleeves, black clothing. " _This_. Why are you acting like somebody you're not? Are you trying to impress someone? Prove yourself to someone? Do you think _this_ 'll make people proud?" She didn't mean to sound harsh, but her words stabbed at Philip, even when her voice cracked and tears threatened to spill again.

Philip looked down. He just couldn't meet her eyes. He started to cry again, this time in realization that this might be the end of the friendship he had adored since they were seven.

"Pip...I just want to know the truth. What's up?" Silence. "Look, I love you and nothing can change that. I swear I won't run, I won't leave, I won't judge. I mean, really, you've started a fire and I'm still here. Do you think I'm leaving any time soon?" Theo smiled.

Philip tried to smile back, but couldn't. He grabbed the backpack and held out the application.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik the school system is unrealistic but ,, fight me I'm bored and who gives a shit :D
> 
> Also you're probably thinking "wtf i want more actual angst"
> 
> well ,, if so i have a rEAL TREAT FOR YOU LATER ON W/ PHILIP, JUST IN A DIF FANFIC
> 
> want angst? comment and sURE I'LL BRING YOU ANGST...it's really sad though, I cried for two hours and I feel so bad about it but??? fkndjkfsdbfjsbk idkkk


	5. Fighting From Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending and ish :D
> 
> Also yes Eliza and Maria are the same age so you don't have to be like "ew"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT'S IT!
> 
> Hope you liked it! Also there's a version of this on wattpad ^^
> 
> Comments are appreciated :3

Philip stayed in the kitchen lost in thought while Alex and Angelica tried to work up a solution and overall process everything when there was a knock at the door.

Eliza opened it, and was surprised to see Sally and Maria, Peggy's close friends. "Hello," Eliza welcomed.

"Hey, 'Liza," Maria said with a wink, and Eliza felt herself blush.

"S-So, why are you guys here?"

Sally and Maria exchanged a look. "We, er..." Sally fixed the strap on her purse nervously. "We think we know what's bothering Peggy."

Eliza's eyes widened. "Well, come in! Alex? Angelica! We have guests."

-

They told them everything—Kathy, Lila and Milly, they bullied Peggy, all the bad things they've done...everything.

"We found out when Theodosia called us." Philip looked suddenly intrigued in the story. "She didn't know she overheard Lila and Milly talking in the bathroom, then demanded information, threatened to call the cops and everything."

Philip blushed. "Yeah, sounds like something Theo would do."

Angelica took a shaky breath, relieved but concerned. "That explains everything. Well, mostly."

Eliza gently embraced her sister. "Don't worry, this is all fixable. We can console her, Angie, I know it."

"Hottie has a point," Maria said, and Eliza blushed once more. "Please, take care of our friend." With that, Sally and Maria went off, leaving the family with one other option.

Angelica took a deep breath and wiped away her tears. "Let's go see Peggy."

"Wait—" Alex grabbed Angelica's hand. "You're an amazing parent, okay?"

Angelica smiled. "We'll see."

-

"Peggy?" Angelica asked, walking up to Peggy's room. The door was locked and Angelica could hear the sound of muffled cries coming from the inside. Angelica grimaced. She never wanted to make her daughter cry. Peggy deserved way better than what she was getting right now, she knew, and _I should've been there_ kept crossing her mind.

Angelica slowly opened the door. "Peggy?" She glanced at the bed, where Peggy was lying on her stomach, sobbing into her pillow. "Darling, it's okay," Angelica said gently. "I know what's going on now. Listen, I'm not mad. You have every right to be upset. Shh, mama's here now."

Angelica rubbed her back, the way she did years ago when she first took Peggy home from the orphanage, when Peggy panicked that Angelica would slap her. She'd cry, ducking into a corner, hands covering her face, legs tucked in as if Angelica was going to kick them. She remembered how frightened, lost, confused, broken her dear Peggy was. And now it looked like all of that was coming back, despite the promise: _Don't worry, dear. No one will ever hurt you again. I will forever protect you._

Angelica never felt more like a liar before, until now.

Peggy sobbed but sat up. "M-Mama, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"I know," Angelica said, crying too. She embraced her daughter, and Peggy hugged back tightly as if hanging on her dear life, as if she absolutely needed Angelica in order to continue breathing, like her life was going to easily slip away, just like the tears swelling in her beautiful, deep brown eyes.

"Sally and Maria told us everything," Angelica said when she could finally find the strength to speak. "I'm sorry. I should've been there. I should've just..."

"Angie, no. You did all you could do. I know you're hard on yourself..." Peggy wiped away a tear. "But you're a great mom. You really are. There's not a day that passes that I ever feel unappreciative for everything you've done for me. I love you."

Angelica choked back a sob and smoothed a piece of Peggy's hair, tucking it behind her ear. "I love you to, Margarita Peggy."

There was a short pause.

"Why didn't you tell me those girls were harassing you? Why didn't you at least tell Sally or Maria?"

"I wanted to," Peggy whispered, eyes sad. "I really did. But their words got to me. They said I'd die alone, and they tortured me so much that I was beginning to believe them. Deep down, I knew you'd disagree, and deep down, I _did_ disagree—after all, I believed you when you told me I was special. I _still_ believe you. But they wanted me to forget that—and they had all power over me, it felt like, so I did. I did forget." She pecked her mom on the cheek. "But I have remembered. I have remembered that I am Margarita Peggy Schuyler, daughter of Angelica and Eliza, friends with Sally and Maria, sister to Philip, granddaughter to Alex, and I am special, and I will do amazing things. I'll blow us all away."

"Damn right," Angelica whispered, hugging Peggy once more. "For sure, you will, Peggy, and you already have, my beautiful hurricane."

-

"Peggy!" Philip called as Peggy and Angelica walked back downstairs, smiling. "How'd it go?"

"Well." Peggy tackled Philip into a hug.

"Ow, ow! Okay, I love you too, Pegs!"

"Hey!" Laurens cheerfully called, holding out his arms for Peggy.

"J-Lo!" She gave him a hug. "How's it been?"

Laurens laughed. "Great. In fact, I just called Washington. He knows how to fix the bullying problem." Peggy nodded and smiled in gratitude. "Now he knows our family'll be fine now. He already saw what happened to Philip—How he ran away to detention and everything."

Philip frowned. "You told 'em that?"

"Nope. He already knew."

"Huh?"

"He was the firefighter that saved you! Didn't you know Washington had another job?"

Philip shook his head, totally in awe.

Alex chuckled. "You learn something new everyday."

"God, I need to send him a thank you note!"

Peggy gasped. "I need to apologize to my therapist, Mrs. Nicole!"

"Hold up!" Laurens held up his arms in a _time out_ gesture. "There's more."

Alex nodded. "Theodosia just emailed me." Philip immediately looked up, both shocked and—sad? Peggy observed.

"She's going to come over and check in on us. She says she knows how to help us even more. She'll be here in no time."

Peggy smiled and nudged Philip, who forced a smile, then continued to stare off in space, lost in thought. Peggy noticed his sadness and gently hugged him. Philip smiled and hugged back, then excused himself and went up to his room.

Peggy turned to Laurens. "Do you know what she's going to give us in order to help?"

Laurens shook his head. "Nope, but I trust her. This'll be fun!"

-

Theodosia came over 30 minutes after 12:00PM.

Yes, the family was _still_ up then.

She rushed in, apologized quickly, then got straight to the point. She had many tricks up her sleeve; She gave Peggy the email address to another therapy center that gladly agreed to help with Mrs. Nicole in order to get Peggy back in track. The center offered many different people to chat to, and Peggy almost cried in relief when Theo added that everyone wanted to meet Peggy and they already saw so much potential in her.

"They really can't wait to meet you," Theo said. "I already emailed them on some of the areas you need help on, and they gladly accepted my request."

"You're, like, the best!" Peggy hugged Theo, who stumbled but managed to hug back.

Then Theo showed Angelica and Alex a parent help center, where parents of adopted kids get easy tips and discounts—and overall, fantastic support—in order for families to stay healthy.

"Don't get me wrong, you guys are a wonderful family, but I figured maybe you guys could use some extra help—"

"Oh, thank you!" Angelica cried, as she and Alex hugged Theodosia. "How'd you manage all this?"

Theo shrugged. "Burr's a lawyer. It all worked out."

Philip was there, listening from the top of the stairs, smiling to himself. _Theo must be the most generous person I know._

"Philip?" Peggy called. "I can't believe you're missing all this hugging action! I mean, Theo's giving out free hugs!"

Theo laughed while Philip blushed, making his way down the steps. _Too late to pretend I'm not interested._

Theo smiled. "Hi, Pip. You okay?"

Philip didn't answer; he immediately ran towards her and hugged her, finding himself nuzzling her neck gently.

Theo laughed and hugged back. "Told you I wasn't leaving. I'm here, for now and for always. And you're still my greatest friend that I adore so much."

Philip began to cry, and everyone else smiled at them, almost close to tears too.

Peggy threw her hands up in exasperation. "CAN YOU MORONS JUST KISS ALREADY? The tension is too much for me to bare."

Both Theo and Philip blushed. Theo pulled Philip closer into her arms and gently lifted his chin up, giving him a soft, long kiss on the lips.

"YES! THAT'S MY SON RIGHT THERE!" Laurens shouted, both he and Alex laughing with joy as Peggy fangirled and Angelica stood there, shaking her head at her family before clapping.

Philip gladly kissed back, holding Theo's waist and deepening the kiss. They eventually pulled apart, nervously laughing as they both blushed, leaning their foreheads on each other.

Peggy smiled. "Well, looks like life is not so bad after all."

"When life gives you lemons, make lemonade," Angelica agreed.

"Or ditch them and make orange juice, 'cause lemonade sucks," Alex added.

Everyone laughed, and Eliza recommended watching Mean Girls, and everyone agreed, making there way to the living room. On the way, Peggy stopped and looked at an old photo of her family. She smiled. "I'm forever home."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me how I even thought of this story - Teenagers are just hilarious and I think it would be interesting to see how Peggy and Philip would do as teens in a Modern AU, especially when both have "issues".


End file.
